


Commander Murphy

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, John Murphy and Lexa friendship, Lexa Lives, M/M, Murphy is the Commander, Two Wanheda's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: Murphy is Heda. A war is brewing with the Ice Nation. Bellamy is pissed at Murphy for leaving him at the Mountain. Murphy wants Skairkru to join the thirteenth clan. Its pretty much the 100 but with John Murphy as the Commander of the Grounders.





	1. Heda

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys but I think John Murphy would make a great Commander. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this first chapter and I will have more coming soon. As always I hope you enjoy it.

Murphy paced in the throne room, he expected Lexa to return any minute. This might not go well, and he was ready for that. What he did at the Mountain haunted him most days and he regretted leaving Bellamy there. He hoped that Bellamy would be able to leave it in the past just like he had to do.

“ _Heda_ , Lexa has returned.” A guard said as they approached Murphy.

Murphy nodded. “Send them in.”

He sat down on his throne and trained his eyes on the door. His hands shook and Indra put a hand on his shoulder. Murphy looked at her and smiled, he adored Indra and she was his closest advisor. He preferred Indra over Titus anyway.

A moment later the door opened, and Lexa walked in along with Bellamy. She had a bag over his head, and she brought him down to his knees. Murphy eyed Lexa not liking how she handled him just now. He would be having a discussion with her later.

Lexa removed the bag from Bellamy’s head as Murphy stood from his throne. Bellamy squinted until his eyes met Murphy’s.

“Hello, Bellamy.” Murphy said as he eyed him, he saw that Bellamy had bruises on him. “I told you to bring him to me unharmed.”

Lexa straightened up. “He didn’t come easy, _Heda_.”

Murphy laughed because of course he didn’t. “We will talk later. Leave us.” He signaled with his hands for everyone to leave.

Titus, Indra, Lexa and all the guards except for two left the room. The two remaining guards helped Bellamy up and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“And here I thought that you were dead. I’m glad that I was wrong. Rumors have started, the Ice Queen seeks your head and I couldn’t let that happen. Untie him.” Murphy ordered his guards.

The guards untied Bellamy and before Murphy knew what happened he was on the ground. Bellamy charged at him and started choking him. “You’re going to wish that I was dead.” Bellamy growled as the guards pulled him off Murphy. “I will kill you if it’s the last thing that I do!”

Murphy watched Bellamy thrash as they pulled him out of the room. He got up and cracked his neck. Dealing with Bellamy’s anger wasn’t going to be fun, he needed him though, and he needed to man up and face his consequences.

\--

An hour later Murphy walked into the small meeting room. It was a few floors down from the top floor and they did that for safety reasons. The top floor was extremely secure, and Murphy had made sure of that after the first attempt on his life. No one had tried since then and he looked to be one of the longest lasting commanders in grounder history.

“ _Heda_ , you requested to see me?” Lexa asked as she walked into the meeting room.

Murphy gestured for her to sit down with him. “Yes. I wanted to talk to you about Bellamy. Where did you find him?”

“On the outskirts of Azgeda. They were hunting him.” Lexa said quietly.

“You can speak freely here Lexa.” Murphy sensed the unease in her tone.

Lexa shook her head. “There are ears everywhere Heda.”

Murphy furrowed his brow, maybe Lexa knew something that he didn’t. “You think that they are spies within our walls?” He asked, and he loved Lexa at times like these, she was very observant.

“I wouldn’t put it past Nia, if I were her then that’s what I would do.”

Murphy stroked his beard and eyed the two guards at the door. “One of you get Indra. I need to speak with her immediately.” Murphy spoke with urgency and his guards heard it and moved right away. “Tell me everything that you heard on your mission.”

Lexa started explaining to Murphy how before she found Bellamy, she followed a small group of Azgeda. She told him that they hunted Bellamy and that Queen Nia wanted his head, he already knew that, and he was displeased to be hearing it again. Lexa gave him more information that he would soon find to be extremely important.

“Nia doesn’t only want Bellamy, she wants Clarke’s head.” Lexa swallowed hard and he saw pain in Lexa’s eyes.

“Who?”

Lexa took a deep breath and shifted in her seat. “Klark kom Skaikru.”

“I need more than that Lexa. Who is she?” Murphy asked, and he could see that whoever she was Lexa cared for her.

“She is a close friend of Bellamy’s. They pulled the lever at the Mountain together. She seeks both Wanheda’s.”

Murphy’s eyes widened, he knew that they were calling Bellamy the commander of death, but a girl too? Indra walked in just as he started to speak.

“ _Heda,_ sorry to interrupt.” Indra said as she put her hands on the edge of the table.

“It’s okay, Indra. I need you to check the guards and the staff in the tower. Lexa seems to think that Nia has infiltrated the tower with spies.” Murphy stated and he hoped that Lexa was wrong. He had a funny feeling though and the last thing he needed was his direct orders being repeated to Nia.

Indra nodded. “I had those same suspicions myself. I will consult with Titus and check everyone in the tower. If I suspect anyone, I will tell you immediately.”

“Good. Thank you, Indra.” Murphy dismissed her with a dip of his head.

“And you, _Heda_.” Indra smiled and slipped out the door.

Murphy looked at Lexa now that Indra had left. Lexa looked smaller than usual. Normally she looked scary with her warpaint. Today she seemed sad. “Lexa if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.”

Lexa looked at Murphy and stayed silent.

Murphy did his best not to laugh. “We have been friends for how many years? If you don’t start talking, then I will make you talk.” Murphy threatened in a joking way.

“As if. You couldn’t beat me in a fight if your life depended on it.” Lexa said. “I don’t want to burden you with matters that aren’t of importance.”

Murphy laughed but Lexa was right, she had trained him for years and he still couldn’t beat her. The only reason that he stood here today as commander is because he was one lucky bastard. He won the conclave by the skin of his teeth and Lexa loved to remind him about it as much as possible.

“Ouch. I deserved that. If it’s important to you then it’s important to me. Come on Lex, you know you can trust me.” Murphy smiled his crowd winning smile and he watched Lexa give into the battle she had within herself.

“Klark. Nia will go after her, she is just as important as Bellamy. Send me for her.” Lexa said confidently and now Murphy knew that Lexa had feelings for this girl.

Murphy sat up straight in his chair. “You care for her?”

Lexa slowly nodded and Murphy didn’t like this. If Lexa was right and he didn’t send her to get Clarke now, then he would be screwed, and he might lose Lexa’s trust. She was one of his closest friends and he didn’t want to lose her over something stupid.

“Go.”

Lexa’s eyes lit up and she looked at Murphy questioningly.

“Go, before I change my mind.” Murphy stood up and held his arm out to Lexa.

“Thank you, _Heda_.” Lexa kept a straight face and clasped his forearm.

Murphy rolled his eyes. “Stop calling me that. You are the only one who I let call me Murphy and for good reason.” He pulled Lexa into a hug.

Lexa hugged Murphy back. “Double your security while I’m gone.”

Murphy loved that Lexa had an ego unlike himself she was quiet about it. “Yes commander.”

“Shut up Murphy. I will kick your ass.” Lexa let go of him and eyed him seriously.

“I will be expecting it when you return. Now go time is of the essence.”

Lexa left and Murphy smiled. He would miss Lexa but now he had work to do. Bellamy was number one on his list, he had other things to attend to before speaking with him and he knew waiting wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He left the small conference room and headed to his quarters.

\--

He did quite a few things before paying Bellamy a visit the next morning. Murphy rarely slept anymore, he was always needed during the night, so it was useless to even bother sleeping. He hoped Bellamy wouldn’t freak out when he saw him today.

Ryder walked behind him as they approached the room at the far corner of the top floor. Murphy requested Bellamy to be placed here so he wouldn’t have to sleep in a cell. Murphy knew Bellamy wouldn’t like it, but he could never place him in a cell, not after what he did to Bellamy at Mount Weather.

As soon as the door opened Bellamy stood from the chair, he was sitting in. “I don’t want to see you.”

Murphy rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He signaled for Ryder to shut the door and wait outside leaving them alone. “Lucky for me you don’t call the shots around here.”

“Why the hell am I here?” Bellamy asked.

Murphy took a seat in the chair across from where Bellamy stood. “Let’s see you’re here because you were being hunted and you decided to go rogue and leave your people. It was probably a good thing but still an idiotic decision. You really thought you could just disappear in the woods and forget it all?”

“Yeah I did. I didn’t want to kill those people, but I was forced to when you abandoned me at that mountain!” Bellamy yelled and he clenched his fists.

“Hey, I’m not here to dwell on the past. I brought you here for another reason. I want your people to become my people. They can be the thirteenth clan and they will be safe under my protection.” Murphy explained but he could tell Bellamy wasn’t having it.

“You want me to tell my people to join you? Are you fucking crazy? That is probably the last thing I would ever do. You are hated by my people and for good reason.”

Murphy scoffed. “And I wonder why that is? I really didn’t intend on turning you into this. The day you slaughtered those people you learned what it takes to be a leader. You made the best decision and it might’ve been wrong, but you got the outcome you wanted, and you saved your people. Hate me for it, hell even blame me for it. I don’t care. I care about protecting you and your people now and I’m the only one who can do it. The Ice Nation will tear Arkadia apart if you don’t do something.”

Bellamy laughed. “See that’s the problem right there. You only care now. What about before?”

“Do you really think that if I had stayed and fought with you at the mountain the outcome wouldn’t have been the same? I thought you were smarter than that Bellamy. They all would’ve died either way. They never would’ve stopped. The only difference is the blood would’ve been on my hands, not yours.” Murphy sighed and he knew that this wouldn’t be easy.

“Well you’re a killer.”

“And you’re not?” Murphy asked as he stood up. “You slaughtered three hundred of my people before I even met you. I don’t see you feeling guilty about that.” Bellamy was quiet now. “You need to understand that I’m trying to help you. This world is bigger than you thought, and you need me as an ally. Fighting alone will ensure you and your people’s death and that’s the last thing I want. I’m trying to create lasting peace. So, what’s it going to be?”

Bellamy looked at Murphy and he ran his hands through his hair. “No that’s not happening, not ever. As long as I’m alive you won’t have anything to do with my people. If you don’t like it then you can kill me.”

Murphy inhaled sharply, the thought of hurting Bellamy in anyway was unbearable. That was something that he could never do. After the mountain he vowed he would make things right no matter what it took. “Stop being a stubborn asshole for one minute.”

“No get out, we are done talking.” Bellamy said as he took a seat and crossed his arms.

Murphy went to say something but then he turned and headed towards the door. He had plenty of other things to do right now then fight with Bellamy. He needed time to cool off and Murphy luckily had all the time in the world.

\--

A few hours later Murphy was training with the night bloods. This was the only thing that kept him sane anymore. He raised these kids with the help of Titus. They mean everything to him, and they impress him more and more every day.

Today they were sparring. Murphy told everyone that he didn’t have favorites but how could he not? He watched as Aden dominated in the fight against his sister Madi.

“Good Aden. Again.” Murphy smiled, he leaned against his sparring stick on the side with Titus.

“I spoke with Indra about better securing the tower.” Titus said as he watched the children spar.

Murphy looked at Titus, they had their differences, but he wasn’t completely insufferable at least not all the time. “And?”

“I’m happy to report that we haven’t found spies yet,” Titus paused, “I am keeping a close eye on everyone. I wouldn’t put it past Nia to have a spy in our midst. What led you to suspect it?”

Murphy smiled, he loved talking about Lexa. “Lexa actually, she is super observant and she doesn’t trust anyone.”

Titus nodded. “Lexa is a master of her craft. May I ask why you don’t have her spying for you, _Heda_?”

“Because I would miss her too much." Murphy joked but it wasn’t really a joke. He considered Lexa his best friend and he hoped she thought the same. “Really I need her by my side, she is the best protection I will ever have.”

“Where is she now?” Titus asked with his hands clasped behind his back.

“On an important mission. Let’s just say if she comes back empty handed then we are at war.” Murphy said quietly. He didn’t want one of the nightbloods to over hear him.

“We aren’t already?” Titus looked at Murphy.

Murphy sighed.  “Nia hasn’t made her move and when she does, we will know.”

“Do you know what her move will be?” Titus asked.

“I’m not sure but it will definitely have something to do with Bellamy and the girl he pulled the lever with. Apparently, Nia wants her too. If she gets her hands on either of them, we are beyond screwed. Lexa is finding the girl as we speak.” Murphy watched the fights between all the nightbloods as they spoke.

“Ah I think you’re speaking of Clarke.” Titus smiled and Murphy thought he was imagining things. “Lexa has said her name a few times even though she won’t admit to it.”

Murphy laughed. “That’s Lexa for you, she likes to act like a brick wall. I really don’t understand why, she is quite charming when she wants to be, but don’t get on her bad side, its not a pretty sight. One time we were in the market and we were about to purchase something. I swear the guy didn’t even look in her direction, before I knew what was going on, she had the guy flipped onto a table. After she told me she didn’t like the way he eyed me.”

Titus looked down and then back at Murphy. “Lexa isn’t as scary as people think.”

“She really isn’t.” Murphy smiled again. Talking about Lexa reminded him of Bellamy, he acted the same way on a few different accounts. They were both protectors.

After watching the nightbloods fight for a few more minutes he dismissed them with Titus. He now had other matters to attend to. He was surprised that no one bothered him while at the training grounds today.

\--

An hour later he was in a meeting with Indra and a few scouts. They discussed Nia’s most recent movements. Murphy knew Indra wasn’t here to hear about the Ice Nation, so once the scouts were done relaying information, he sent them on their way.

“Do you have news Indra?” Murphy asked, he loved how patient she could be.

Indra nodded and turned to Bellamy. “Kane and Abby are on their way to Polis as we speak.”

“And you thought I would be okay with that?” Murphy asked.

“Yes, _Heda_. With what we have discussed in the past few weeks I knew you would be fine with it.” Indra said but she looked uneasy.

Murphy leaned on the table on his elbows. “Well you’re right. They better not be coming for Bellamy because I’m not handing him over, not with the bounty Nia has on his head.”

“It’s one of the reasons they are coming. They want peace and for you to remove the kill order off Lincoln.”

Murphy scoffed. “Lincoln betrayed our people and I’m almost positive you helped him to do that, Indra. So, tell me why I should lift the kill order on him?”

“Because he is better off with Skaikru and you know that, _Heda_.” Indra said confidently.

“You know I hate it when you’re right. He loves Bellamy’s sister.” Murphy ran his hand through his hair and tried not to think about his feelings toward Bellamy.

Indra nodded. “We all make the wrong decisions for love. Looking back you will only find they turned out to be the right decisions because love is precious. Lift the kill order and you will get back on Kane and Abby’s good side. Then you can start making the peace that you’ve planned on.”

“This is why you’re my favorite Indra.” Murphy pointed at her. “When will they get here?”

“Two days’ time, _Heda_.”

“We better start planning. I want everyone to be ready for their arrival. Also get me the list of names of anyone who seems suspicious. I want to start speaking with these individuals as soon as possible.” Murphy reminded and it needed to be his top priority as of now. The last thing he wanted was to spoon feed Nia information.

“Yes, _Heda_.” Indra stood from her chair and went to leave.

“Oh Indra?”

Indra stopped and turned to look at Murphy. “Tell me the moment Lexa arrives back in Polis.”

Indra nodded and then she was gone. Murphy got up and when he left the small meeting room he was met by Ryder.

“Training?” Murphy asked and he could tell by the look on the man’s face that he was right. “You know you are allowed to talk to me, right?” Ryder said nothing as Murphy followed him down the stairs of the tower. “I’m going to kill Lexa when she gets back.”

Still silence, it stayed that way as they descended the floors of the tower. Murphy missed Lexa, he trained with her everyday and he knew Ryder a bit, but he treated him like Heda. Murphy hated being treated like the commander 24/7.

For the next hour Murphy got his ass kicked repeatedly by Ryder. They didn’t have an audience today which he was thankful for. Whenever he trained with Lexa people flocked around them. He was off his game today because he couldn’t get his mind off Bellamy. He hated how stubborn he was.

Murphy wanted to go to him right now, he knew that he needed time right now. If he kept pushing Bellamy, then his hope of one day being with him would be ruined forever.

\--

Two days passed and Murphy stayed away from Bellamy. Abby and Kane were arriving today, and he hadn’t received word from Lexa. That made him nervous, as he got ready, he wondered if something happened to her. Normally she completed her missions fast. He shrugged on his commander’s coat and slid his sword into the sheathe on his hip.

The knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it. “ _Heda_.” Indra said out of breath. “Lexa has returned.”

“Thank god.” Murphy breathed a sigh of relief. “Where is she?” The commotion in the hallway made Murphy step out of his room. He saw people entering the throne room. He knew they were preparing for the summit with Skaikru. “Indra make sure that all goes to plan with the set up.”

Indra nodded. “She is in the small meeting room since we are setting up the throne room.”

“Im going now. Ryder with me.” Murphy said as he walked out of his room. Ryder followed right behind him. He descended the stairs quickly. If Lexa had the girl, it would change everything and he might actually be able to get Bellamy to see reason about what he is trying to do now.

The door to the small meeting room was closed. Murphy pushed the door open and he saw Lexa and she had someone with a bag over their head. “Heda.” Lexa greeted.

Murphy gestured for Ryder to shut the door leaving just him, Lexa, and her prisoner in the room. “Please tell me it’s her.”

Lexa nodded and pulled the bag off her head. Murphy recognized the girl right away, she was always around Bellamy before she left to infiltrate the mountain. “I found her about a mile away from Arkadia, she claimed to be on a walk. She thought I believed her, and it was a good thing I didn’t.”

“Why?” Murphy asked he was always extremely impatient, and Lexa got on him for it all the time.

“Relax things are fine now. Nia was luring her in.” Lexa said as she pulled a note out of her pocket to hand to Murphy.

“Did anyone see you bring her in?” Murphy asked immediately.

Lexa shook her head. “I stuck to the tunnels. When we are done talking I will take her to Niylah, she will make her look the part.”

“Good. I don’t want anyone to know she is here, not even Skaikru. I might need to use her to get Bellamy to believe me.” Murphy knew he was walking on thin ice here especially since Lexa cared for this girl.

“No. Bellamy is a loose cannon. You have to make him see reason on your own. Using Clarke wont help you further your motives, Murphy. You know that.” Lexa explained.

Murphy hated when she was right. “What am I supposed to do? He wont talk to me and Kane and Abby will be here today.”

“You’re heda. I’m sure you will figure it out.” Lexa smirked and even Clarke laughed.

Murphy opened his mouth and then closed it. “Get out of here.”

“As you wish.” Lexa said and she pulled Clarke up and put the bag back on her head.

“Wait, why the hell did you tell Ryder not to speak to me?” Murphy asked before Lexa could leave.

Lexa smiled. “I knew it would piss you off. Did he kick your ass? I’ve been training him myself.” Murphy didn’t say a word and Lexa had her answer. “Your lucky that you don’t have to fight for your life ever again. The Ice Nation will try to exploit your weakness that you showed at the mountain. Trust no one.”

Lexa disappeared out the door and Murphy shook his head. He had plenty of other things to do right now besides worrying about what Lexa said to him. It was time to pay Bellamy another visit.

\--

Murphy made his way to the top floor. There was more commotion now up here then earlier. The summit was tonight, and Murphy knew most of his people could care less about it. Protecting Skaikru was what needed to be done to win the war against Azgeda. He wouldn’t let Nia swoop in and ruin everything that he built so easily.

“You know I hope that you’re ready to talk to me.” Murphy said. “Bellamy?” Bellamy stood faced away from Murphy a few feet away. “I’m here because you wanted to see me.”

The next thing Murphy knew Bellamy had a knife to his throat. Murphy could’ve disarmed him, but he chose not to. He was done hurting Bellamy. Instead he looked him in the eye. Bellamy stared back and after a what seemed like forever, he took a breath as Bellamy backed away and dropped the knife.

“I’m sorry.” Murphy whispered. “I never meant to turn you into this. Kane and Abby are here I will let you see them.”

Bellamy fought tears and Murphy hated seeing him like this, he helped destroy the one good thing in his life. He had missed Bellamy’s aggressive side but most of all he missed his support. It was something he had back when they were fighting the mountain.

“I don’t want to see them.”

“You have to. It’s time that you stop running. They are here to negotiate a peace treaty and you know that’s not what I want. For them to join the coalition as the thirteenth clan you have to bow to me or my people won’t believe that you genuinely want to join. You are too big of a threat.” Murphy explained.

“Why the hell would I bow to you?” Bellamy asked but the look on his face told Murphy that he knew what he had to do.

Murphy clasped his hands behind his back. “You know what you have to do. This is the only option for your people. Queen Nia almost got her hands-on Clarke.”

“What?” Bellamy turned to face Bellamy.

“She is fine. She is here in Polis. That woman will never stop. Join me, bow before me, and we can rid these lands of her once and for all.” Murphy said, he knew Nia was a disease and they had a long history together. The woman had always played games and Murphy was tired of it.

Bellamy nodded. “Okay I’m in.”

“That’s what I like to hear. I will have a guard escort you to Kane and Abby. Also wear whatever my people tell you to please. I don’t want to hear that any off my servants got knocked out because Bellamy Blake didn’t want to get clean.” Murphy joked. Bellamy smiled but he quickly turned it into a scowl. “See you later.”

Murphy walked out of the room and immediately turned to Ryder. He told him to escort Bellamy to Kane and Abby. Then he went to his own chambers to get ready for the summit later. His plan was intricate, and he just hoped that all the pieces he put in place will stay together.


	2. Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy readies for the summit. Then he speaks to Kane and Abby. Can he convince them that joining the coalition is right for their people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and this chapter is a bit longer than the first one. I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

Bellamy sighed when Murphy left his room, immediately after a boy came in. He was young but he donned a smile despite his grungy appearance. He watched the boy lay out the clothes he was supposed to wear to the summit.

“This is what you are to wear.”

Bellamy nodded and he studied the boy for another moment. “How old are you?” He asked wondering how young children became servants to the commander.

“Fourteen, I don’t normally run errands like this. _Heda_ insisted that I should, in fear you might hurt anyone else.” The boy spoke slowly, carefully articulating his words. Bellamy swallowed hard, Murphy knew him too well and it made him uneasy. “My name is Beri, you have my full service. You are to clean up and change. Then I am to escort you to your people.”

“Thank you, Beri.” Bellamy said and then he grabbed the clothes off the bed. There was a hallway in the back corner leading to a small bathroom. He found it yesterday when he was exploring the room.

He was surprised that Murphy left a fourteen-year-old to attend to him, it did make sense though because he was less apt to hurt a child. Murphy was definitely intuitive in a way that he wasn’t. It irked him. He hoped that at the summit he wouldn’t be made a fool of, Murphy had his ways though, and Bellamy was now his pawn for the second time.

The clothes were nicer than anything he had ever worn, being a janitor on the Ark was the low point of his life. He wasn’t sure where to categorize where he currently was. Leading the 100 was the highest he had ever been, he didn’t even consider the battle for Mount Weather, because to him, they lost. He still blamed Murphy for it, even though he agreed to his plan. Murphy always had plans and he always knew the right things to say. He didn’t have that luxury. His heart had complete control over his head and that wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.

He left the bathroom and he ran his fingers along the wall in the hallway. It wasn’t dusty like he expected. Murphy seemed to have a system that worked. The only issue was everyone was trying to destroy it. The twelve clans were united for the first time in Grounder history, Murphy had labeled it a feat. He remembered the few things Murphy said about it while they waited for Clarke to get the acid fog down. Murphy wasn’t what people seemed, that’s why he always came out on top.

Then there was Clarke, his co-leader. The head to his heart. If not for her, the 100 would’ve all died. It was because of her that they even had a chance to win the war, and now she was in danger because of him. She didn’t have to pull that lever. _You let her._ He shook his head and ran his fingers through it to tame it.

“Come, we are running late.” Beri said as he gestured for Bellamy to sit in a chair.

The wood was worn but the intricate detail still showed. He traced one of the curves with his eyes before sitting. Beri dipped his fingers in black goop, at least that’s how he saw it. “What is that?”

Beri smiled and swiped his fingers across his face. “Warpaint. It seems _Heda_ wants the people to fear you or maybe respect you.”

He sat still as Beri kept applying the warpaint. He had always wondered what he would look like with it. Murphy’s warpaint was his favorite out of any of the grounders. The way the black paint dripped around his eyes touched a place deep inside of him. To him it signified the tears that he couldn’t shed for the people that couldn’t be here for the peace he had fought so hard to create. Murphy cared and he knew other people didn’t see that. He respected him for that. Everything else he wasn’t too sure about. Everyone placed Murphy on this high pedestal and worshipped the ground he walked on, he didn’t. Murphy was a normal person like everyone else. Even back on the Ark they didn’t worship their leaders like the grounders did. The grounders believed in something hidden to the eye and he didn’t know how they could have blind faith like that. He was the type that needed to see something to believe it.

Clarke was better cut out for this then him. He knew that she should be the one negotiating with Murphy. _He doesn’t want her, he wants you._

“All done.” Beri stepped back and wiped his hands on a cloth.

Bellamy didn’t need to see his warpaint he could feel it and now he understood. It wasn’t about trying to hide your face; it was about amplifying what was already there. Murphy didn’t know the power he was truly giving him with it.

Beri cleaned up the area and put the things he brought in a basket. He left the jar with the goop on the corner of the table. “Your people are waiting we must go now.”

\--

The hallway Beri led him down was empty, he expected to see the hallway bustling full of people. He could hear voices, but they were heading away from them. Bellamy counted the doorways that they passed. This hallway was a dead end and Beri stopped in front of the last door. For some reason he expected to see guards stationed at the door, but there were none. He didn’t think Murphy had much trust in his people, since they obviously didn’t reciprocate that trust. Mount Weather left scars on everyone and most haven’t healed yet.

“You don’t have much time, so be quick about it. I will come back to lead you to the summit. Don’t try and leave the room either. You won’t make it to the end of the hallway let alone out of the tower.” Beri said before heading down the hallway.

He sighed and opened the door. He didn’t want to face his dad like this, not after everything. Kane had told him about his true identity once he landed on the ground with the rest of the Ark. At first, he didn’t accept Marcus as his dad, now he did. Kane had an unconditional faith in him and the grounders. He was going to need his dad to be on his side for this.

Marcus and Abby walked towards him. “Bellamy.” Kane said as he hugged his son.

“Hey, dad.” Bellamy hugged him and then looked at Abby. “How are you guys?”

Abby shook her head; she was clearly annoyed. Kane let go of him and stepped back. “You shouldn’t have left the way that you did. Both you and Clarke have put us in a tough spot.”

“I’m sorry…I know what I did was selfish, but I couldn’t stay. Looking at their faces everyday would’ve killed me. I saved my friends from Mount Weather and I know they didn’t ask me to, but I did. Now there is a war brewing because the Ice Queen is trying to dethrone the Commander.” He explained with his head held high.

“I get that Bellamy but what do you have to do with that?” Kane asked now looking as confused as Abby did.

He ran his hand through his hair and took a breath. “What I did at the Mountain…the grounders believe that I’m more powerful then Murphy. Nia is plotting to use either me or Clarke to remove him.”

“What? That is insane? Clarke didn’t do anything.” Abby said freaked out at the idea of someone she didn’t know using her daughter.

“Clarke pulled the lever with me. We are both Wanheda which for them means Commander of Death.” He said and he could almost see his hand on the lever with Clarke’s on top as they pulled it back. Killing the Mountain men was easy, but he hated every second of it. Murphy put him in that position, he now knew the only way for it to be over was his way. It had to be done.

“You’re pawns.” Kane said as he stroked his beard. Bellamy was glad he understood, and he nodded. “So why does Murphy need you, you’re a threat to him aren’t you?”

He nodded again. “Yes, but he won’t kill me for being a threat to him, he understands the mistakes he made, and he helped me to see that what I did was necessary for all of us. They never would’ve stopped. They all had to die.”

Kane shook his head. “There is always another way Bellamy.”

“Your father is right. Genocide is never the answer, think about the children and the people who were on our side. What about them?” Abby asked completely opposed to his way of thinking.

“Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.” Bellamy recited the words that Murphy once said to him. “They died for our survival. There was no good choice.”

“There wasn’t and we aren’t demeaning your decision, son. I just think we could’ve made peace with them, that’s all.” Kane admitted.

Bellamy laughed because the thought of making peace with the Mountain men sounded crazy to him. “You’re both wrong. Murphy changed the terms of the summit; he wants us to become the thirteenth clan. If we do, we will have his protection.”

“Like we had at the mountain? He is obviously lying to you.” Abby said and he wished they could just listen to him for one minute without putting in their two sense.

“That’s in the past, we need him right now. The world is so much bigger than we thought and if we are going to survive then we need his help to do it. I don’t trust him completely, but I want what is best for our people. If we can’t protect them then who can? Azgeda is causing trouble in the coalition and they will wage war if things escalate. If it comes to that I want to be on the side with protection.” Bellamy stated.

He had to have faith that Murphy would pull through. It wasn’t easy to convince his dad and Abby that this was a good decision now, especially not after the mountain. It even took him a few conversations with Murphy and some time before he accepted it. Now it was the only option. He wasn’t only protecting himself, he was protecting Clarke, and all of his people. This was the right thing to do and he would do it without an extra word.

Kane and Abby looked at him both lost in thought. He sighed for the fiftieth time. “I need you both behind me on this. Once we are a clan one of you has to take the brand.”

“And then we follow Murphy?” Abby asked still completely against this. It was clear she was just here for Clarke. Bellamy wanted to see her too and he hoped after the summit Murphy would agree to some of his own terms.

“Yes, its what is best for us. I’m not leading us astray this time. Have faith in me, please.”

Kane nodded. “I trust you, son. I will take the brand and follow the Commander. We have a lot to learn from them.”

“We do.” He said and he kept the rest of his thoughts about Murphy to himself.

A knock on the door had them all turning, it opened to Beri with two guards. “Time for the summit. If you will all follow me.”

Bellamy watched Kane and Abby walk towards the door and he followed. Beri had a small smile on his face, he was only fourteen and he had a spirit that most grounders seemed to hide. He was only a kid. _You slaughtered kids._ His face hardened and he could see the fear in Beri’s eyes. He was the key to the grounders accepting _Skairkru._

The hallways were again empty. They turned right onto an inner hallway that went by the elevator. He figured earlier that Beri was only using the outer one’s to move him around. Bellamy assumed that everyone who needed to be in the throne room was already in there. The guards escorted Kane and Abby in but Beri held him back.

“Not yet, _Heda_ will signal.”

Bellamy swallowed hard. He always found it unnerving when people called Murphy, _Heda_. He was just a normal guy trying to survive, except for he wasn’t, neither of them were. Bellamy was just as much as a symbol as Murphy was to his people. He didn’t like the idea of that, yet now he had to play the part the best he could to make people believe that he was something he wasn’t.

He had no clue what the signal was but Beri pushed the doors open.

“And I welcome Wanheda, the Mountain Slayer to our halls.” Murphy said, he was dressed in his normal Commander get up along with his warpaint.

Bellamy started walking into the throne room. He walked to the end of the carpet and eyed Murphy before kneeling to him. He had fought so hard to not do this but now he found himself wanting to because deep down he respected Murphy. He could only hope that placing his faith in him wasn’t the wrong thing to do.

Everyone else followed suit and kneeled to Murphy. Not kneeling was a death sentence and Bellamy didn’t even dare to look up while down on his knee. He could feel Murphy’s eyes on him, and he wondered what he was thinking right now.

“Rise.” Murphy said his voice the only sound echoing through the room. “We are gathered here tonight to initiate Skaikru into our coalition. They proved their worth at the Mountain, and they are truly one of us.”

Murmurs started across the room and Bellamy looked at Murphy from his spot on the side that Indra guided him too. He never expected to be standing next to Murphy. He expected to be a little more front and center though. He took this opportunity to scan the room for Clarke. She wasn’t here…and he didn’t see Lexa either. Murphy didn’t go anywhere without Lexa. They were attached at the hip whilst fighting the battle against Mount Weather, it seemed he didn’t know as much as he thought.

“It’s been decided and your murmurs now wont change anything. To be one of us you have to take the brand. Please step forward and present your arm. The brand signifies the peace that every Commander has fought so hard to attain. I am the first to do so, I will not be the last, that I can assure you. My legacy will live on.” Murphy said proudly.

Bellamy hated when he alluded to his own death, it was unnecessary. Murphy wasn’t dying and if he was then it might as well be by his hands. He was good at killing things, they both were. When Murphy’s eyes landed on his, he stared back for a moment.

Skin sizzling pulled his eyes away. The singed smell filled the room and he covered his nose. His father held his own arm, staring at they symbol as if it would float away. He had never seen it up close, so he took the opportunity to walk over and see it. The crowd parted for him and he saw the looks on their faces. Fear. _If only they had seen me at the Mountain._

He swallowed hard and watched his dad trace his fingers over his arm. “See not so bad.” Bellamy joked with a smile.

Marcus nodded and he lifted his eyes when he saw Murphy approaching. Bellamy stepped aside for him. Murphy lifted Kane’s arm and looked around _. “Skaikru_ is now the thirteenth clan, anyone who doesn’t recognize that will be charged with treason.”

The room was silent, to the point of being able to hear a pin drop. The only thing that moved were the flames of the candles, they danced as the wind blew in from the balcony doors. People looked around, most of their gazes were on the Commander or Kane but Bellamy knew people were looking at him.

What unsettled him the most was Murphy’s gaze that he found when he turned to him. Bellamy stared at him for a moment until Murphy smirked and dropped his father’s arm. “Everyone send word to your clans. We are at peace with _Skaikru_. You are dismissed.”

The room started to empty. Kane and Abby were some of the first people to leave and Bellamy understood why. They were adjusting to this environment. His eyes were on the door when Lexa walked in, she was confident but in a silent way. Bellamy didn’t understand her relationship with Murphy at all. The room was almost empty now as Murphy embraced Lexa. He watched Lexa push Murphy away playfully and he didn’t like it. What bothered him more was the way she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Murphy’s laugh filled the room immediately. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and then Indra’s hand was on his shoulder.

“ _Heda_ wants to speak with you _._ We will wait for him downstairs.”

Bellamy let Indra lead him from the room and he stole one last glance at Murphy and Lexa who still stood extremely close.

\--

Murphy couldn’t have imagined the summit going any better, his people seemed accepting of _Skaikru_ and that was all he needed right now. They didn’t need to know a war was brewing, so he made a little white lie and told them they were at peace. It wouldn’t last long, not with Nia’s ambition, she loved stirring up trouble. He loved stopping her, it was a game that had been playing for years and he was getting tired of it.

Lexa walking in pulled him from his thoughts, he knew she wouldn’t be at the summit because of Clarke. He hugged her as soon as she was close because he knew it would piss her off. She pushed him away like always, it was more playful than hostile.

“One day I’m going to kick your ass and then you will regret doing things to piss me off.” Lexa said her face unchanging.

“Oh, come on, Lex. You know you love my hugs.”

Lexa leaned in to whisper something in his ear. “I think I know who the spy is.”

Murphy was used to Lexa telling him important things in the open like this. When she leaned away, he laughed and nudged her. The room was almost empty, and he gave Indra a look. A few words to Bellamy and Indra escorted him from the room.

“Titus the doors.” Murphy ordered.

The bald man nodded and went to shut the doors. He stood close to Lexa and Murphy but far enough to not intrude. Murphy knew that if he wanted to put his two sense in then he would. For now, his focus was on Lexa.

“Clarke revealed much to me earlier. She had many meetings with an _Azgeda_ warrior. The last time they met she got that note, they were trying to lure her in. Do you know a man named Rocc?” She asked, her hands clasped behind her back. She was the epitome of grace and she perfected moving without being seen.

Murphy furrowed his eyebrows. “Rocc? He isn’t _Azgeda_.”

“Exactly, she has other clans on her side, _Heda_.” Lexa said a lack of amusement in her voice.

“ _Ingranronakru_?” He asked confused. They were one of the most peaceful clans and now he realized Nia had been hiding this for years. “Rocc hasn’t been to Polis in years. How is he useful to her?”

“It’s not him, its his people. Everything they hear and see is reported to her. They dress as spies and travel to _Azgeda_. She plans to marry her son Roan to Rocc’s daughter.” Lexa said with worry on her face.

Murphy looked at Titus whose face was as white as a ghost. “Impossible. There are laws against this, _Heda_.”

Murphy turned from them both and walked up the steps to his throne. “The last time this happened was with the sixth commander. _Ara kom Louwoda Kliron Kru_. Her father Domin and the leader of _Ingranronakru_ , married her to _Trem kom Trikru_. The clans worked together to wipe out some of the others. It was a mass genocide unlike any had seen before. The Commander, _May kom Trishanakru_ , rallied the other clans to no avail. She was defeated in battle. Trem killed her and tried to take the flame foolishly, he died and Domin killed Ara faulting her for not being able to stop Trem. It took a decade for the other clans to recover and when they did, they were warring worse than they were beforehand.”

Titus and Lexa stood there in silence realizing how important it was to stop Nia’s plot. “She won’t get away with this. I know she has her eyes everywhere, but I won’t let her destroy my coalition. It’s time for someone else to rule over _Azgeda_.”

“I’m with you Murphy. Send me to kill her now, so we can end this once and for all.” Lexa said stepping closer to throne.

Murphy shook his head. “I’m grateful for your willingness and determination but I have to end this. Our people respect strength and they still think I’m weak from the mountain. I have a few options, but I need to think on them. Titus, scour the tower, anyone who is _Ingranronakru_ , bring them in for questioning. Do it discreetly though. For every two you question, question twice as many other clans. Report all your findings to me and get Indra to help you.”

Titus nodded. “I will start right away, _Heda_. If I find traitors what do you want me to do?”

“Lock them up and I will deal with them. Time is of the essence.”

Titus hurried from the room and Lexa now stood on the steps in front of Murphy’s throne. He sat in his throne, slumped down with his arms crossed. “This is no time to brood.”

“I’m thinking, not brooding. That’s something you would do.” He bit back at her.

“Get up.” Lexa said as she backed away and pulled her sword off her back.

Murphy smirked. “You think this is a good time for training?”

“It’s as good a time as any.”

He stood up and pulled his sword from the sheathe on his hip. “What about Clarke? Don’t you have things you need to be doing with her?”

Lexa swung her sword hard making it clash with his. “You can’t get to me, you always try, but you can’t.”

He pushed back making her stumble a few feet from him. He twirled his sword confidently. “Oh, but I can. I want to talk to Clarke, and I know Bellamy wants to see her.”

“You can talk to her.” She said before retaliating, she swung her sword at his. “Bellamy cannot, if he goes near her, I will kill him myself.”

Murphy blocked all of Lexa’s swings, he ducked her next blow. It was a fake and by the time he was up he had a cut along his side. He cried out but not before swinging his sword harder. Lexa easily evaded his rage and forced him back towards the wall.

“You won’t lay a finger on Bellamy.” He said through gritted teeth.

Lexa pushed her sword down on his forcing him onto his knees. “Are you going to stop me?”

Murphy found a different type of strength in him when Lexa said that. He pushed hard forcing her sword away from him and making her stumble back. He didn’t give her a chance to fix her stance before she had to block a flurry of hits from his sword. As soon as he knocked her sword from her hand, he kicked her hard in the chest.

Lexa landed hard on the floor. Murphy spit blood from his mouth. “I can and I will. Don’t threaten Bellamy ever again! I won’t hesitate to have you executed for treason!” He yelled and he never yelled. He sheathed his sword and wiped the blood off his face.

He looked down at Lexa who had her hand on her stomach. He took a deep breath before reaching down to help her up. She slapped his hand away and got up on her own. “That is the fighting I expect to see from you, use that anger, imagine them torturing the only person you love in this world, and then kill them all. You have always had it in you, now use that strength wisely.”

Murphy realized now why Lexa said what she had. “So, you won’t hurt him?”

“Never, I will protect him. He is an anchor for you. I also don’t need you going mad like the 8th Commander.”

Murphy laughed. “That definitely wouldn’t help anyone. Thank you, Lexa. For always standing by me.”

“You didn’t give me a choice.” Lexa joked and punched his shoulder lightly. “Come, Clarke will be wondering where I am.”

“What are your plans for her?” Murphy asked curiously, he didn’t see how Lexa would balance the upcoming war and this girl.

“My plans for her. Clarke makes her own plans, if you couldn’t already see that then you have a storm coming.” Lexa laughed.

Murphy chuckled and he didn’t know whether to be nervous or not. Lexa talked highly of this girl and he had seen her a few times, but he was never officially introduced to her. He followed Lexa out of the throne room and down the hallway. Bellamy was on his mind as they walked. He did exactly what he was told for once and he knew Bellamy would be wanting something in return. Everyone always had their own terms for deals. He wondered what Bellamy’s were. Had had plans for him and he hoped that things could be the way that he wanted them to be before he abandoned him at the Mountain.

\--

He followed Lexa down the main stairs. There was a back stairwell that the workers used and then the main one. The third stairwell no one knew about. It was for the Commander and it was how they moved him without being seen. Lexa walked quietly and Murphy couldn’t help but chuckle at her stoic façade.

“Shut up, Murphy.” Lexa said without turning around.

“I don’t recall saying anything.”

Lexa whirled around and had a knife to his throat faster then he could blink. “If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut.”

Murphy took a deep breath and then he pushed Lexa away playfully and smirked. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I did earlier because you’re too slow. We need to up your training.” Lexa said as she sheathed her knife and started down the stairs again.

“Blah blah blah.” Murphy said with the hand motion to go along with it. “One ass kicking is enough for a day. Don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” Lexa said and she headed past the floor that she normally stayed on.

Murphy furrowed his eyebrows. “Where are we going?”

“You wanted to see Clarke, so I’m taking you to see her.”

He quickly realized that she wasn’t staying in the tower. Lexa had reasons unknown to him and getting them out of her was a battle that he didn’t know if he wanted to fight with her right now. One thing was apparent, and it was that Lexa would do anything to protect Clarke. He still didn’t get their connection.

The guards moved aside for them when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“ _Heda_.” They both said as was tradition anytime the Commander passed.

Murphy nodded at them, he walked with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Lexa didn’t acknowledge any of the guards, she walked straight for the doors leading into the city. Murphy had to jog to keep up. She might as well have been sprinting to wherever they were going.

“ _Heda_ , you aren’t permitted to leave the tower after dusk.” A guard said as he stepped in front of Lexa.

“That rule was made by me. As long as _Heda_ is with me its null.” She growled at the guard. “So, move.”

Murphy nodded at the guard knowing he was waiting for him to give the order. Lexa had rank but his people still felt better when he gave the command. The guard moved out of the way and Lexa threw the door open. He put his hand out so the door wouldn’t hit him in the face.

“Stay safe, _Heda_.” The guard called out.

The streets were emptying as they walked through them. The sun was almost set, and a few children were running to their homes, other than that it was quiet. Murphy knew better than to ask questions now. He walked next to Lexa and kept his eyes open. If Lexa was staying out here, then the city must be safer then the tower which concerned him for Bellamy’s sake.

The tower was disappearing behind them. They weren’t on the outskirts of Polis, but they weren’t in the center of it either. They weren’t even near any of the Trikru guard houses. This side of the city was home to, _Trishanakru_ , _Boudalankru_ , and _Sankru_. Most of their guard houses were empty now anyway because of the time of year and since there was no current war.

Lexa walked to the end of the street and Murphy recognized the building right away. “Lexa are you crazy? You are keeping her here?”

He turned around fast to make sure no one was watching from the end of the street. It was almost dark now and no one would be able to move through the city without torches. That didn’t mean there wouldn’t be anyone lurking in the shadows. Murphy was smart enough to know that this wasn’t a good place to be right now.

Lexa opened the doors and walked in. “Hurry up Murphy. No one even comes near this building. They fear it too much. Now get inside before one of your patrols see.” Lexa said gesturing for him to enter.

Murphy looked at the building and swallowed hard. All of the memories of this place come rushing back to him. This was where he grew up. It was where the novitiates were trained. He slaughtered people in these hallways. Every Commander before him used this building for various things but the main thing was for the _natblida’s_ training.

Despite not wanting to enter, he did. As soon as he walked in his eyes traveled to the spots where he knew stained blood would be. When he didn’t see any he turned to Lexa. “What happened to the stains?”

“I’ve done some remodeling, just because bad things happened here doesn’t mean that we can’t change that. You should turn it into something else.” Lexa suggested.

Murphy walked over to the corner of the room where he knew a blood stain to be. He ran his fingers along the new wood. “You’re right.”

“She is upstairs.” Lexa said as she headed up.

He followed right away. He didn’t want to have to be here any longer then he had to be. If someone else used it then fine but being in here made him sick to his stomach. He walked up the stairs and kept his head down.

“Clarke, I’m back.” Lexa said as she walked into the first room on the left.

Murphy went into the room. He spotted the girl in the far-right corner sitting in front of an easel, she was painting. Other then the easel the room had a bed for one person and a small end table.

“You brought Murphy?” Clarke asked before even seeing him.

“I did.” Lexa said as she walked over to her.

Murphy watched them embrace and Lexa whispered something in her ear. Clarke raised her eyebrows and gave Murphy a look.

“So, I hear you won’t let Bellamy see me. Why?” Clarke asked as she stood up, she took the stance the Lexa used so often, her hands clasped behind her back and her head held high.

“Because its too risky.” Murphy said. “Nia is hunting him, and I need him to win this war.”

Clarke laughed and Lexa stayed quiet. “What about me? I’ve been named Wanheda by your people, yet you don’t seem too worried about that.”

“I had Lexa get you, she was the one that was worried. You have her protection now and I would prefer to keep you out of this.”

“Why is that?” Clarke asked stepping forward. “You don’t think a woman could be useful to you in winning this war? You think your people fear Bellamy, more than they would me?”

Murphy shook his head. “That’s not what I said. Lexa doesn’t want you involved.”

“I never said that.” Lexa piped up. She was on the balcony now. Murphy was always surprised by how quietly she moved. If you didn’t keep your eyes on her then you might end up with a knife in the back. “You can use Clarke on my terms.”

“What are your terms?” Murphy asked and he tensed up when he saw Lexa smile. She rarely smiled and it was odd for him to see.

Lexa stepped back into the room closing the balcony doors. “My terms are that wherever Clarke goes I go and that you let her speak to Bellamy. Together they will be a force to be reckoned with.”

Murphy shook his head. “The people barley know who she is. I don’t think she will have the effect that you’re hoping for. Kane and Abby—”

“My mother is in Polis?” Clarke asked, her arms were crossed now, and she looked at Lexa instead of Murphy.

Lexa visibly swallowed. Her gaze was focused on the wall. “She is.”

“And you didn’t tell me because?” Clarke asked searching for an answer.

“Because she is worried, the same way I am for Bellamy.” Murphy answered. It was clear that his feelings for Bellamy were similar to what Lexa and Clarke had. “If you want to see your mother that is fine. I suggest you talk to her soon because her and Kane are heading back to Arkadia now that they are apart of the coalition.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “My mother agreed to that?”

“Bellamy convinced his father.” Lexa said before taking a breath. “Abby isn’t the chancellor anymore, Kane is.”

Murphy shifted his weight. “They are more of co-leaders, I think. Are they together?”

Lexa nodded but Clarke shook her head and they both gave each other confused looks after that. “Bellamy’s dad is not with my mom.”

“You have missed things since you decided to wander off into the forest endangering your life.” Lexa said and it was obvious she was still upset about that. “They lead together, and they are lovers. You can see it in the way they look at each other.”

“Bellamy’s dad and your mom. The parents of the Wanheda’s. The world couldn’t get smaller if it tried.” Murphy chuckled and he knew Bellamy would get a laugh out of it if he didn’t already know. He always thought about Bellamy and he wanted to finish up here so he could go and talk to him.

“It’s interesting to say the least.” Lexa added. “Love and politics don’t mix well.”

“I guess we are all screwed then.” Clarke said and Murphy smirked.

“I like her. You can talk to Bellamy but I’m going to be there.” Murphy turned to Lexa. “Bring her to the throne room tomorrow morning. We will all talk then.”

Lexa nodded. “He isn’t as insufferable as you make him out to be, Lexa.” Clarke said knowing it would piss Murphy off.

“Now I’m insufferable? You’re the insufferable one.” He scoffed and the he headed for the door. “I’m going now.”

“Let me escort you back.” Lexa said immediately following him to the door.

“Great now we can be insufferable together.” Murphy joked and then he headed down the stairs. Lexa followed right behind him and she had a small smile on her face.

Murphy was relieved to leave that building. He wouldn’t be going near it again anytime soon if he could help it. As soon as he stepped onto the street, he pulled his hood on. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and walked right next to Lexa.

The moon was rising, and it was the only thing guiding them through the city since Lexa refused to use a torch. Murphy knew she didn’t want unnecessary attention brought to them. Neither of them knew what could be lurking out here in the night. He was now glad Lexa offered to take him back to the tower.

When they returned the guards opened the doors for them. “Welcome back, Heda.” A guard said.

Murphy dipped is head in appreciation as he always did. His people deserved the best and he would never disrespect them. “I’m going to speak with Bellamy.”

Lexa nodded and clasped forearms with him. Then she left without a word. Murphy watched her head out of the tower. He hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake in bringing Clarke into this. The guards moved out of his way so he could ascend the stairs. He didn’t like using the elevator and there was no reason for him to now. Using the stairs always gave him time to think and he needed that more than anything right now.

Skairkru was now the thirteenth clan and he knew that would cause unrest with the other clans. He had to keep his head in the right place, Nia would undoubtedly make a move in the next few days now that Skairku joined the coalition. He would welcome it; he couldn’t wait to play his new hand against Nia. She wasn’t going to be prepared for what would hit her, he had lost too many times. It was time to dethrone her once and for all.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy meets with Bellamy after the summit. Lexa, Clarke, Bellamy, and Murphy have a meeting. What plan will they come up with to take down Queen Nia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm back. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Thanks for all the lovely comments, they really make my day. Keep being awesome and happy reading!

Murphy walked upstairs to the small meeting room. He took his time since he was in no particular hurry. Bellamy might be wondering where he was though and the thought of that made him smile, maybe he did care after all. Bellamy was strong at the summit; he just didn’t know how long he could count on him for. He might have to bring Clarke into the plan to overthrow Nia. Lexa would like that and so would Clarke.

He rounded the corner at the top of the stairs. “Heda,” The guards dipped their heads.

“At ease,” He said since they always tensed up when he walked by. As he strolled to the door, he let those thoughts envelope his mind more. Ryder opened the door for him, and he nodded with appreciation.

“There he is,” Indra said as she stood up as was tradition when the commander entered the room. Bellamy did the same, but he looked uneasy doing it.

“Don’t stand up for me.” Murphy put his hands up jokingly as if he wasn’t important. Sometimes he didn’t want to be. He eyed Bellamy carefully before sitting at the head of the table.

Indra eyed him curiously. “Have you eaten, Heda?” She asked with her head leaning to the right like she always did when she analyzed him.

He shook his head. “I haven’t.”

Indra stood and went to the door. Murphy smiled because Indra was always watching out for his needs just like Lexa. He now turned to Bellamy. “How do you feel now that you’re the thirteenth clan?”

Bellamy didn’t look thrilled, his hands were folded in his lap, and he didn’t even look at Murphy at first. “You say it as if it’s a joke. So why don’t I ask you how you feel about it?”

“I think it’s going to go in the history books but in all seriousness, it was a good thing, Bellamy. Your father just needs to get your people to accept it and then we are in business,” Murphy said before leaning forward in his chair. “Nia is shaking in her boots at this point.”

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. “You really believe that little stunt of yours will send her running?”

Murphy smirked. Bellamy understood better than he could’ve imagined. He placed his hands flat on the table for a moment before leaning back and crossing his arms. “No, I don’t, she will come at me harder now. I would bet on it.”

Bellamy scoffed. “Of course, you would.”

Murphy could just imagine what Bellamy was thinking about him right now. He loved to do that when he was talking to people because if he could figure out how they were thinking then he had a different perspective. He knew Bellamy thought him to be arrogant and head strong. He liked to think of himself as levelheaded. People loved to underestimate his wit and that was how he loved to beat them. It was always satisfying.

Indra came in the room with a plate of food and Murphy gratefully accepted it. “Thank you, Indra.” He dipped his head before diving in. Bellamy would need to learn patience when it came to his ways and he had a feeling that Bellamy would struggle with that.

“I want to speak to you alone,” Bellamy said as he leaned back in his chair like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Murphy looked over at Indra. The woman was already moving to leave without even being told. “If you need me, call for me.” She said before walking out the door.

As soon as they were alone Murphy smirked. “Guess who I talked to?”

“Murphy I’m not in the mood for games,” Bellamy said with a serious look on his face.

“Well I for one thought you were going to be a little more excited.” Murphy took a bite out of his food. He loved toying with people and doing something like this to Bellamy could keep him entertained for hours. Most people didn’t know how to find joy in the simple things.

Bellamy turned his head to the side. “Excited about what?”

Murphy finished chewing his food and he swallowed before addressing his question. “About me talking to Clarke, of course.”

“Why would I be excited about that?” Bellamy asked dryly. Murphy could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t a fan of this. If he didn’t want to be here, he would leave, and Murphy knew that, so he decided to continue on.

“Because we are having a meeting with Lexa and Clarke in the morning,” Murphy smiled, and he pushed his plate closer to Bellamy. “Do you want some?”

Bellamy shook his head. “Why Lexa?” He asked as he crossed his arms.

Murphy raised an eyebrow, Bellamy said it like he was jealous or like he didn’t like her. “Because she is my most trusted advisor and my closest friend, not to mention my personal security. Everything I do is run by Lexa and if Lexa isn’t there then Clarke isn’t there.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and it cemented what Murphy was suspicious of. “Of course, she has to be there. How about you let me talk to Clarke alone? You’re the commander after all or is Lexa the commander? It seems like you let her do whatever the hell she wants.”

Murphy placed the cup in his hand down on the table. “She doesn’t do whatever she wants, she has her orders. Don’t think that you can come in here and pick apart my relationships with other people. The way I run things is no one’s business. You’re under my protection here. I didn’t have to help you. I could’ve let Queen Nia have her way with you, yet here we are. You’d be surprised to know it was your charm that got you here.”

Bellamy sighed and he ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t meddle in matters that aren’t my concern. I just—Clarke is a close friend and I don’t want anything bad to happen to her. She is a big part of why I’m here. I couldn’t have defeated the mountain without her.”

“I know that but now things are different. You and Clarke gained a powerful name from your massacre at the mountain. It holds a lot of weight in good and bad ways. My people won’t only respect you, but they’ll fear you until you’re truly one of us. You bowed to me at the summit and that was the first step. Now it’s time to show the people that there is nothing to fear. Nia is the only one who should fear you. The plan I have will make her wish she was never born,” Murphy said with his signature cocky look.

“Yeah we will see about that,” Bellamy smiled for the first time in a while. “I’m sure your plan will make me wish I was never born.”

Murphy laughed at his comeback. “And the apprentice has learned from his master. I applaud that. I really do. On a more serious note we will discuss the plan tomorrow with Clarke and Lexa. For now, you should rest. I will have you escorted to your quarters.”

Bellamy stood and Murphy smiled, he seemed to be finally getting through to him. “Goodnight, Commander.”

“Goodnight Wanheda,” Murphy replied with a smirk. As soon as Bellamy left the room Indra walked in.

“Heda, you should rest as well.”

Murphy nodded and stood up. “Don’t you think he is coming around?”

Indra kept her stone face. “It’s hard to say. You’re a difficult person.”

Murphy raised his eyebrows. “Me difficult?” He scoffed. “Never.”

A smile grew on Indra’s face and she held the door open for Murphy. He left the small meeting room smirking to himself. The meeting tomorrow would go well now that Bellamy was on his side. He could only hope that Lexa would keep Clarke on his side as well. They all needed to be fighting for the same team or else fighting Nia would be a hundred times harder.

\--

The next day Bellamy was woken by a knock on the door of his quarters. Beri entered the room a minute later. “Heda wants you to get ready and meet him in the throne room. You need to eat first,” Beri said as he placed a plate of food down on the small table against the wall by the door.

Bellamy sat up and stretched, he hadn’t slept this well since he was on the ark. Even then sleep was a luxury. There was something about Polis that was calming, he didn’t want it to be Murphy, but he knew he was under his protection. Even though he didn’t trust Murphy he knew for some reason that he would keep his word. He was safe in Polis, for now at least.

After eating and getting dressed Beri escorted him to the throne room. He was the last to arrive. Clarke and Lexa were already sitting in two of the three chairs in front of Murphy’s throne. There weren’t any guards in the room. Murphy was sat on his throne and he stood when Bellamy walked in.

“Look who decided to join us,” Murphy smirked.

Clarke turned her head and she was up and out of her chair in seconds. Bellamy opened his arms as she came towards him. He closed the space and hugged her with all of his might. “I’m sorry that I left.”

“You don’t need to apologize; you did what you had to do,” Clarke whispered into his shoulder. They were family and they had been there for each other ever since the dropship door opened.

Bellamy was extremely glad that she was safe and that she was here in Polis. If anything had happened to her, he wouldn’t have been able to forgive himself. “Why did you come here?”

Clarke pulled away but still held onto Bellamy’s arms. Lexa and Murphy were both glaring, and they shared a look of jealousy between each other. “Lexa brought me here because the Ice Nation was trying to use me.”

Bellamy nodded and he pulled her into another hug. “I’m glad we are both safe.” He said quietly, he didn’t know what he would’ve done if they had taken Clarke, probably something stupid and that wouldn’t have been good for anyone.

“Me too.” Clarke smiled and she kissed him on the cheek before pulling back completely. Lexa stood from her chair and Murphy ordered her to sit back down in Trigedasleng.

Bellamy and Clarke both turned their heads at his order. He still didn’t understand Trigedasleng and he didn’t know if Clarke did or not. Murphy cleared his throat as he looked at Clarke and Bellamy. “We should start, please sit.”

Clarke went to her seat next to Lexa and Bellamy walked over and sat next to her. Murphy was dressed down, his commander coat and warpaint were missing, so was the symbol from his forehead. Instead he wore simple armor and pants. He didn’t have his sword sheathe but he had his knife fastened on his hip.

“Alright here is what we know. Nia wants both of you and she will do whatever it takes to capture you, she has already made that clear. The plan that I propose is that we use one of you as bait to lure her in. Nia is smart but sometimes she lets her greed blind her from what would be obvious to anyone else,” Murphy explained.

Lexa sat up in her chair. “No, that’s a bad plan.”

“Are you the Commander?” Murphy asked and Bellamy raised his eyebrows along with Clarke.

“No, I’m not but I could give a shit about your title Murphy. This is about keeping Bellamy and Clarke safe. You won’t be using Clarke as bait and we both know you won’t put Bellamy in that situation either. You know what Nia is planning. First, we need to stop that. Roan is the target,” Lexa growled.

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows; he didn’t even know who Roan was. “Who the hell is Roan?”

“Queen Nia’s son,” Clarke said as she looked at him. “He was cast out by her but now she wants to use him to unite her clan with Ingranronakru.”

That was news to Bellamy, and he wondered why Murphy hadn’t shared this information with him. “Why didn’t you tell me this?” He asked his question directed at Murphy.

“I didn’t feel that you needed to know yet and you’re finding out now so what does it matter?” Murphy said as he crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knee.

“It matters…don’t you trust me?” Bellamy asked a little hurt. Lexa had told Clarke, but Murphy hadn’t told him. His arms were crossed as he stared Murphy down.

“I do but information such as this can’t be spread around. I found out only yesterday and I didn’t want to burden you with such matters last night. I promise that I have your best interests at heart, Bellamy.” Murphy said truthfully.

That made him feel a little better, but he still didn’t like that he was left out of the loop completely. At least he got to see Clarke. Murphy had a hand in saving her and he couldn’t be mad at him for that if anything he owed him and Lexa a debt. Clarke was important to him.

The doors of the throne room creaked as they were opened by the guards in the hallway. All four of them turned to look at who was interrupting them. The bald man with tattoos on his head walked in and Bellamy rolled his eyes, he wasn’t a fan of Titus because Titus didn’t seem to like him.

“Get out, Titus,” Murphy said before he could take two steps in.

“But Heda—”

Murphy put his hand up to cut him off. “Get out.”

Bellamy watched Titus dip his head and then he scurried out of the room. The guards started shutting the door. “I don’t want to be interrupted again!” Murphy called out. “Now, where were we?”

“How do you plan on getting Roan? We don’t even know where he is,” Clarke said because Lexa had told her all about her worries last night. She wasn’t one to hold her tongue and Bellamy smiled.

Murphy chuckled. “It’s cute that you think that I don’t have eyes on Roan. I have scouts following him as we speak. He is traveling to Ingranronakru. He has at least ten Azgeda warriors traveling with him and the scouts got word that more are riding to meet his group. That’s why I wanted a diversion to drag Nia’s attention away from Roan.”

“Use me,” Bellamy said because he needed Murphy to win this. Nia taking over would condemn his people to death and he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to be the bridge between his people and the grounders.

Clarke, Lexa, and Murphy all looked at Bellamy simultaneously. “Bellamy no, it’s too dangerous,” Clarke said, pleading with him with her eyes. He knew Clarke would try to stop him, but he didn’t let it change his mind.

“Let me go. I will make sure the Azgeda scouts spot me and she will come for me. Even if I get captured her attention will be off Roan long enough for you to capture him,” Bellamy said hoping Murphy would go along with it.

Murphy shook his head. “I won’t risk you, you’re too important.”

 Bellamy stood up. “It’s not your decision! We can talk all we want but if you lose the war my people’s lives are at stake. I’m responsible for them and I want to do this. Just make sure you get him,” He said as he looked at Lexa knowing that she would most likely be leading the mission to kidnap Roan.

Lexa nodded. “I won’t fail.”

“Woah you’re not leading the mission,” Murphy said as he stood up. Bellamy could tell he wanted to regain control, but it wouldn’t be easy for him to now.

“Are you saying that Lexa can’t do it?” Clarke asked as she stood and crossed her arms not liking that Murphy didn’t believe in Lexa like she did.

“No, I’m not saying—”

Lexa cut Murphy off as she stood up. “Then what are you saying? We want to be a part of things, Murphy. You can’t leave us out of this. You need us and we can protect ourselves so let us do what we are good at.”

It was as if they all had swords pointed at each other’s necks. The tension was high, glances were shared, and Bellamy hoped that Murphy would agree because for once he agreed with Lexa. He glanced at Murphy to see if he was going to agree or disagree.

“Fine. You can lead the mission. Pick your men, you can take two. Clarke isn’t going anywhere and Bellamy we will further discuss your plan for a diversion.”

“No, we will discuss it now. Lexa needs to know our plan for her plan to work,” Bellamy said because he wanted the warrior to succeed. Even if there was something going on between her and Murphy, he was willing to take that chance. His people were at stake after all.

Murphy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “You will need to be near the border so they can spot you. Then Nia will send men. When they come, we will signal for Lexa to take Roan. If we are successful, we will further discuss things.”

“I will choose my men and set out.” Lexa turned to head for the door. Bellamy watched Clarke catch her hand and whisper something to her. He didn’t know it, but Murphy was looking at him the same way that Clarke had longingly looked at Lexa.

When Bellamy did turn his gaze back to Murphy’s he saw the look. “What?”

“Nothing.” Murphy said as he stepped down from his throne.

“It’s obviously something.” Bellamy swallowed hard thinking about the one kiss they shared before the massacre on the mountain. That was truly a different time and he had no room to be thinking about that.

Murphy playfully nudged his shoulder. “I’m just wondering what Nia would want for you if she were to capture you.”

That piqued Bellamy’s interest. He didn’t think that Murphy still had feelings for him after he left him at the mountain. The way he saved him made him think a little differently, but he still wasn’t sure. Murphy had an odd way about him, and he liked to joke around a lot.

“Probably your head,” Bellamy commented but it was hard for him to say those words. The idea of Murphy’s head on a pike didn’t sit well with him. He hoped that he didn’t get captured so Murphy wouldn’t get the chance to put himself on the line even though Bellamy doubted that he would.

“Nah, she wouldn’t want to see my face. She would kill me just in a more horrible way,” Murphy smirked.

Bellamy nudged him back and then he put his hand on his shoulder. “You’re doing a good job here.”

Murphy paused and just stared at Bellamy for a moment. “What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you approve of how I lead my people? I most definitely wasn’t seeking your approval.”  

Bellamy shook his head and pushed him away playfully. “Of course, you weren’t. You know I can tell when you’re lying right? You always do a half smirk at the end of your statement and you never look someone in the eye.”

“Look at that Bellamy Blake has a brain,” Murphy said sarcastically and stepped forward to push Bellamy back.

It was so on. Bellamy charged at Murphy and took him to the ground knocking the breath out of him. “What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Bellamy teased from his place on top of Murphy.

Murphy tried to catch his breath as he thought of a witty comeback. “You know Lexa hits harder than you,” Murphy whispered before hitting him in the neck too catch him off guard. Then he pushed Bellamy onto his back and got on top of him with his fist raised.

“Does she?” Bellamy asked he clearly let Murphy have the upper hand just to make him feel good. “You want to test that Murphy?”

Murphy climbed off Bellamy and held his hand out to help him up. Bellamy took it and stood. “I do indeed want to test that because someone has a big head. I’m going to make you train with Lexa so you will be less cocky next time this happens.”

“Next time? Don’t you think you’re being a little too optimistic?” Bellamy asked considering what was at stake.

“Are you going to try and hit me or what?” Murphy asked as he brought his fists up.

Bellamy smirked and he threw a hard punch that would’ve connected with Murphy’s right jaw if Murphy hadn’t had kicked his knee forcing him to the ground. Murphy punched him in the jaw and then he shook his hand. “Hurts doesn’t it?”

“Like a bitch,” Murphy groaned, and Bellamy was up and punching before he could realize. Only his punch knocked Murphy out. He quickly bent down and laid him on his back.

“Murphy,” Bellamy said as he shook him and then he slapped his face but that didn’t work either. “Fuck.” He muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it from his face. He was screwed if guards came in here looking for him, so he quickly lifted Murphy up and carried him to the throne. He tried to make him appear as if he was sleeping.

\--

“Where the hell is, he?” Lexa asked as she turned to Clarke. She had everything she needed to catch up to Roan. The two men she chose, Tio, and Kade were ready to go. Tio was skinny and he was just a boy compared to Kade who had dark brown hair and he stood a whole foot taller than Tio. He was the type of manpower Lexa needed for this mission.

“I’m sure he is coming. It’s Murphy,” Clarke joked as she nudged Lexa.

Lexa chuckled and she pulled Clarke into a hug and nuzzled her neck before pulling back to gently kiss her lover. “Be safe while I’m gone.”

“You know I will,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“Now excuse me while I go and kick Murphy’s ass,” Lexa said, and she pulled away from Clarke. “I will be back.”

Tio and Kade nodded they were content with waiting on Lexa. The tower loomed over her as she walked up to the doors. The guards opened them for her, and she immediately made her way to the doors. As she ascended the stairs everyone moved out of her way with no questions asked. Everyone knew to stay out of Lexa’s way.

When she reached the top floor then guards bowed their heads. “That’s unnecessary, I’m not _Heda_. Have you seen him?” Lexa asked and her hands were clasped behind her back. She had to move out of the way to let Beri by, he was always busy.

“ _Heda_ , hasn’t come out of the throne room,” The guard said.

“ _Thanks_ ,” She said before going into the throne room.

\--

Bellamy turned as soon as the door open. He watched as Lexa strode in, her coat was inches from the floor, and she had her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her eyes landed on the throne right away. He swallowed hard knowing Lexa would reprimand him for what he did.

“He is asleep?” Lexa asked as she turned her head to the side.

Bellamy knew she was asking because it didn’t seem believable. “No well what happened was we were play fighting and I knocked him out.”

“Play fighting?” Lexa asked as a smile broke out onto her face. “You knocked Murphy out?” Bellamy nodded and he was confused when Lexa started laughing. “You know I train him every day and he is still as weak as can be. I don’t even know how I’ve protected him all these years.”

“You’ve done a good job. He said that you hit harder than me and this was the result. I should’ve been more careful.” Bellamy looked at Murphy who was slumped on the throne and still out.

Lexa shook her head. “No, he got what he deserved, he knows better than to taunt someone of your size and physique. You would make a good warrior, Bellamy. I could train you.”

“Train me?” He asked because he never imagined Lexa offering that to him.

“Yeah train you, Murphy sure as hell isn’t going to protect you,” Lexa chuckled. “We will start your training when I return. Until then be careful in the woods. Nia will have warriors everywhere.”

Bellamy nodded, Lexa was wise, and he knew that he could trust her word, even more so than Murphy’s. “Thank you, Lexa.”

Lexa grabbed his forearm as was tradition for the grounders. Then she called out something in trigedasleng. Two minutes later Beri ran in holding a bucket full of water. “Is it cold?” Lexa asked.

“Yes,” Beri said and when he saw Murphy on the throne he smiled and placed the bucket down. “Good luck.”

Bellamy watched Beri leave the room, Lexa lifted the bucket as he did. She walked over to the throne and held the bucket over Murphy’s head. She waited a second and then she poured the whole bucket on him. Murphy’s head shot up right away and he was out of seat.

“What the hell!” He yelled because he was now soaked and freezing. He had his knife in his hand too. Both Bellamy and Lexa were laughing uncontrollably while Murphy looked like he was going to kill someone. “It’s not funny!”

“You let Bellamy knock you out? I’m disappointed, Murphy,” Lexa smiled and then she threw a towel at him.

He caught the towel and wrapped it around himself. “You guys are assholes; you could’ve just left me there. I would’ve been fine.”

“You’re supposed to see me off,” Lexa said her smile now faded and her serious look had taken back its rightful place. Bellamy was sitting in a chair because he was still recovering from his laughing fit.

“Ugh, you’re lucky I love you, Lex,” Murphy said, and he got up from his throne and hugged Lexa. “Be safe and get him. This might be our only chance to prevent this.”

Lexa nodded and hugged him back. “You too. Don’t let Nia get her hands-on Bellamy. I’m going to train him when I get back. He shows more promise than you ever have.”

“Ouch. I will remember that.” Murphy pulled back and finished drying himself off.

“Oh yeah maybe you should let Bellamy kick your ass more often. I haven’t laughed like that in ages.” Lexa said as she walked towards the door.

Murphy flicked her off without saying a word. Bellamy turned and waved to Lexa and then she was gone. “I’m going to miss her,” Bellamy admitted.

“Of course, you are. Next time you will both regret your little shenanigans.” Murphy pulled of his shirt since he was soaked to the bone.

Bellamy’s eyes scanned his body, he had many scars, but he will still extremely fit. The ground changes your body because his was starting to look similar to Murphy’s, he was using muscles that he never knew he had.

“Like what you see there?” Murphy joked before taking off his pants, so he was just standing there in boxers.

Bellamy cleared his throat and averted his eyes; he didn’t want to be rude and stare but at the same time all he wanted to do was stare. Murphy was attractive, he had to remind himself of his betrayal at the mountain but even now it wasn’t a good enough reason to stop his mind from wandering to things that could be.

“Shut up, Murphy,” Bellamy said with red cheeks.

Murphy smiled deviously and it gave him the chills. He watched Murphy go to a chest behind his throne and pull out some clothes. Murphy was dressed a minute later and now he could look at him again. “I’m going to get you back for today. So, you might want to sleep with your eyes open.”

“Is the Commander threatening me?” Bellamy asked as if he was offended.

“Maybe, I am,” Murphy smirked.

Bellamy stood from his chair and took a few steps leaving him right in front of Murphy. “I think maybe you’re the one who should sleep with your eyes open.”

Murphy swallowed visibly and they were both affected by how close they were. Bellamy could’ve closed the space between them, but he didn’t. He wanted to leave Murphy guessing, so he turned and walked out of the room as if he didn’t have a care in the world.


End file.
